Doom
by WideAwake94
Summary: My name is Anne Black and my best friend is Sam when we went to retrieve research data we weren't prepared for what waited for us while doing it. John/Oc
1. Chapter 1

I was in our lab working on the founding's from the dig with Sam when suddenly we heard on the computer

"_This is Dr. Carmack, Classified Research, Olduvai, ID 6627, We've had a Level 5 breach. Implement quarantine procedures immediately. Implement quarantine procedures now_!"

I turned to Sam alarmed "what do you think happened?" I asked worried and

Before she got the chance to answer our boss came in

"_Anne, Sam I'm here to inform you that both of you will join the RRTS And retrieve research data they should be arriving in a few hours._" "_Yes sir_" we both answered and he left.

"_do you thing he will be with them?_" I asked Sam "_I don't know Anne will just wait and see_" she answered "_yeah You're right_" I replayed and picked up empty discs for the research data.

We sat and waited for the RRTS to arrive. I couldn't help but to think about John I haven't seen him in ten years Sam me and him were inseparable when we were little and both our parent's died in that dig site until Sam and I decided to become forensic archeologists and he didn't we lost touch after that.

After a few hours of waiting we were informed they arrived and went to meet them we were walking towards them I was walking before Sam when a man dreads in uniform appeared before me while walking _"Were under a level five quarantine, so I'm just gonna have to strip…"_ he didn't get a chance to finish because he was cut off by one of the other solder's _"Portman!"_ we stood in front of them.

"_Sargeant, this is Dr. Anne Black and Dr. Samantha Grimm, the UAC science officer's assigned to retrieve data from the lab." _Nick said. "_Sargeant_" I said "_Dr. Grimm, Dr. Black_" the sargeant said "_Hello john_" I said to him "_Hello Anne, Samantha_" he answered with a nod.

I saw one of them saying something and john and the other one glared at him.

"_Sarge, this operation is a code red. We really don't have room for passengers_" john said smugly I couldn't help but to get annoyed I could see that Sam was annoyed as well

"_Excuse me, but I have orders to retrieve data from three servers: Anthropology, Forensic Archeology, and Genetics_" I said to him annoyed from his behavior but he wasn't finished yet "_This is a military operation, Doctor. We're really not here to Retrieve your science homework_" I finally snapped "_I got an idea Why don't you ask Your CO what your orders are?" _and he turned to look at sarge as well as the others "_To contain and neutralize the threat, protect the civilians, and retrieve….. Retrieve UAC property_" Serge said. "_Are we done here? Because we've got a job to do_" I said and started walking ahead with Sam beside me "_If you'll follow me" _I said and they started to follow us _"Nice handling with john, you took the word's right out of my mouth_" she said while laughing "_thank you, it was fun_" I answered laughing. "_There's three sections to Carmack's lab complex_" Sarge said. I nodded and answered

"_Archeology, Genetics, and Weapons Research_" "You test weapons up here?" Sarge asked "_Well, it's a dead planet you want that stuff tested here, where it's safe, or in your own backyard?"_ Sam asked. "_We're primarily an archeological operation. Weapons Research is in its own separate facility. It has nothing to do with our work_" I continued. "_How many people inside when the lab just down?" _sarge asked. "_Only Dr. Carmack's team, six people_" I answered.

"_In one of the carbon dating labs, there was an internal phone left off the hook_" I stated "_Did you get any information from it?_" Sarge asked. I looked at the man who was holding the recorder and nodded to him and he started the record and voices of screaming were heard "_Open the door_" Sarge said I turned and pressed the code and passed the card and the door opened "_Portman, Goat, lead on_" Serge said and the two of them went inside the airlock chamber. "_Magnesium, chromium, lead. It's all normal_" Portman said. "_All clear_" Goat said. And all of us went inside the chamber.

"_Pinky, give us a schematic_" Sarge said I turned and locked the door

"_Uploading to you now,"_ Pinky said. _"Carmack's lab is isolated from the rest of the facility. The airlock is the only way in or out." _Sarge nodded in understanding and turned around to his men to give out the orders. "_Goat, Portman: Genetics_" he said to the two men who nodded. "_Kid, Destroyer: Carmack's office, where he sent the mayday from_." The other men nodded. "_Reaper, keep Dr. Black and Dr. Grimm here safe on their salvage op."_ Sam and I froze and looked at each other this was definitely unaccepted but we didn't let it show it was weird enough

"_Duke and I'll take the weapons lab make sure all the hardware's secure. Be safe, gentlemen. Portman, Goat, on you_." Sarge said "_It's on_" Goat said and all of them went to were they were told.

* * *

Hope you liked it.. I would appreciate preview


	2. Chapter 2

Two marines went ahead to check before we went ahead

"_Clear left_" Portman said

"_Clear right_" Goat said.

After that we wall went in and serge was ahead of us and john was behind us "_Five bucks says this shit ain't nothing but a disgruntled employee with a gun_" Portman said. I chose to ignore what he said "_Fluorescent markings as rooms are cleared. Go_" Sarge said and everyone went to different directions.

* * *

I went to start leading the way to the archeology lab but reaper as he preferred to be called started to lead the way "_I'll lead on_" he said. Me and Sam simply nodded not wanting to start an argument We walked behind him.

when we arrived at archeology I went up to the console and Sam opened the door and John stepped inside first to check the room. We followed him in. "_Lock it_" he said quickly and I turned on the lights as Sam stepped in. I locked the door and went down the steps towards the computer. "_It's clear_" John said I walked further in the room and went to the computer and put on the disk and started downloading data.

"_How much time you gonna need?_" John asked while I was downloading "_Thirty minutes, tops_" I answered Sam came and sat beside me "_So, 'Reaper'?_" Sam asked. "_As in 'Grim'?_" she added "_They're marines, Sam, not poets_" he answered ans continued to look around the room.

"_Holy shit!_" he said when he saw Lucy and her baby the first remains we found on the planet "_That's Lucy_" I said "_Lucy, this is our friend John another creature from the long lost past_" I added coldly "_You found human remains?_" John asked. "_Humanoid_" I said. "_Lucy and her baby were the first major find we're bringing out more and more every day_" the look in his eyes quickly changed to anger "_You re-opened the dig?_" he asked angry "_I know we should have told you but we didn't figure it was the sort of thing you write on a yearly birthday card_" Sam said "_It's been stabilized_" I said trying to make him understand "_Bullshit!_" he said angrily "_You wanna talk about safe?_" I said angry a little "_Like you took a desk job_" I added he sight and turned away.

"_We're forensic archeologists, John_" I said softly. "_We go where the work is_" Sam finished "_Is that the only reason you're up here?_" John asked looking at us we both nodded "_You wanna know why we're up here?_" I asked him "_come here I'll show you_" and put the disk he came and looked at the screen "_This is Lucy's chromosome profile, Notice anything?_" I told him he only sight and looked annoyed "_My molecular genetics is a little rusty_" he replayed dryly "_What's the first thing our parent taught us to look for?_" I asked him he looked again and looked a little confused "_She's got 24 pairs of chromosomes_" he said confused "_Human's only have 23_" I said "_But what does the extra pair do?_" John asked "_Makes her superhuman_" I said and turned and walked towards Lucy

"_the extra pair makes her super strong, super fit, super intelligent. Her cells divide 50 times faster meaning she heals almost instantly_" John walked and stood beside me "_The fossil record indicates these people had conquered disease. We found no genetic disorders, no viruses, no cancers_" I finished "_So what, they were just naturally superior?_" John asked I shook my head "_No not naturally_" I said "_The earliest remains we found only had 23 chromosomes, We suspect the extra one may be synthetic_" "_Bio-engineered?_" John asked sounding surprised "_That's a long word for a marine_" Sam said from where she was sitting john glanced at her than me "_Does it ever bother you, you could've spent your life looking in a microscope instead of a sniper scope?_" Sam asked looking at him john only made an annoyed face and turned back to Lucy "_If they were so smart, how come they're so dead?_" John asked "_We don't know_" I said he turned to look at me with an intense look "_We don't know_" I said looking again looking at Lucy "_Maybe they just went with time_" I finished john went back to look at her again "_You don't shield a baby from time_" he said softly.

Then a voice came from his comm but we couldn't hear what they were saying "_You both stay here, okay_" he told us "_Lock the door_" he added and left I turned to Sam "_something's going on_" I told her "_I know let's follow him_" we both got up and after john was going we than saw him and some others looking at something Sam and I rushed where he was standing but john grabbed my hand "_Anne, I told you both to stay…_" I didn't let him finish "_but he knows me john_" I told him and pulled my hand from his grasp "_Dr. Carmack, it's me Anne Sam's here too_" I told him calmly "_Where are the others? Where are they? Hillary?, Steve?_" I asked him but he didn't answer he only dropped a hand on the floor I walked back a little and lifted my hands showing him I meant no harm "_I'm not going to hurt you_" I said reassuringly and moved closer he only slid down the wall "_Dr. Carmack, I promise I'm not going to hurt you_" I tried reassure him I was near him when suddenly he lifted him arm and cried out touring his ear and throwing it away "_Jesus_" I swore quietly but recovered "_Get me a med kit_" I said quickly and held out my hand to john "_I'm not going to hurt you_" I said again and moved closer to Dr. Carmack. "_Duke, get him to the infirmary with Dr. Black and Dr. Grimm_" Sarge said. "_Portman, Kid, go to the airlock and dig in, Anything trying to get away from us will get driven straight to you. Now let's see if we can find the body that goes with that arm_" Sarge said as the men moved out. Me and Sam turned and went with duke to the infirmary.


	3. Chapter 3

I was walking ahead in front Sam and duke we arrived to the nanowall I went up Duke shook his head. "_No, no_" he said I turned to look at him "No_, no, I don't do nanowalls_" he said readjusted his grip on Dr. Carmack "_Yes you do, you don't have a choice_" I said and the door became materialized "_You got him?_" he asked Sam who nodded and took his place in Dr. Carmack's right side "_Wait here_" Duke said and entered the infirmary and checked it out before he waved us to come inside Sam led Dr. Carmack in I followed behind them and closed the door. Duke went over to Sam and took Dr. Carmack from her.

"_Get him over to the exam table_" I said and went up to put a lab coat after i did I went over and turned on the monitor and fixed he lamp on Carmack "_Dr. Carmack, I'm going to take your blood pressure_" I told him while Sam checked his pupils suddenly sat up and grabbed onto my shoulders "_Hey!_" Duke shouted but Sam helped me get him controlled "_its okay, its okay_" I tried calming him down and laying him back on the exam table "_I can feel it_" he whispered to me I frowned not understanding "_Shut it, shut it down I can feel it, it's inside shut it down…_" and went back laying down.

Sam took a needle and started taking his blood but I noticed something in his blood "_Oh my god Anne, there's something in his blood_" she told me I didn't know what to say or think you could see that his appearance was changing too "_what's happening to him?_" I asked Sam looked at me agreeing she put his blood on the computer for testing and we both stood and waited for the result's utterly confused.

We were waiting for the results when 'no blood match' appeared on the screen and we both frowned even more confused Duke saw our excretions and walked over to us "_What's going on?_" I asked Sam quietly "_'No blood match_'" Duke said from behind us "_Can't be good right?_" he asked "_No, defiantly not good_" I said frustrated "_This is crazy_" Sam said beside me I turned and went back to check on Carmack but when I looked he wasn't laying there anymore he was gone "_oh god_" I said panicking you could see his blanket that we put on him dropped on the floor "_Where did he go?_" Duke asked "_I don't know_" I answered and went back to the computer.

"_This doesn't make any sense_" I said getting more frustrated Sam as well. Suddenly, the nanowall materialized and John and Sarge came in carrying injured bleeding goat _"What happened?"_ Sam asked "_He was talking about devils_" Portman said while he was gathering what they needed "_Devils?_" I asked confused "_All his entire Bible shit Angels Good and evil Devils among us_" Portman answered me "_Let's get this vest off him_" John said "_Now he's clear_" Destroyer said as they took off Goat's vest Duke felt for a pulse but shook his head "_Got a weak pulse_" he informed them "_Portman, get me a line in here_" John said "_Kid, keep pressure on that wound_" John said "_How's the pulse?_" he asked "_I'm losing him_" Duke answered "_Anne, give me a shot of adrenalin_e" he told me I nodded and prepared the syringe for him waiting Suddenly the EKG went flat lined "_We lost the pulse_" Duke said and John moved quickly "_Okay, let's defib_" he said "_Clear!_" john shouted as he put the paddles on Goat's body and hit the button Goat's body jerked and the monitor beeped once "_Where the hell's Carmack?_" Sarge asked suddenly "_He disappeared_" I answered sarge "_What do you mean he disappeared?_" Sarge asked "_He's gone, He disappeared_" I answered simply "_I've lost the pulse_" Duke said _"Shit, okay_" John said "_Gonna defib_, _Clear!"_ He zapped Goat's body and the monitor beeped once again but stopped. "_Come on_" John whispered urgently but the machine didn't beep again. _"No response_" "_We're losing him_" Duke said John looked at me and extended his arm "_Anne give me that adrenaline_" he said urgently I quickly handed him the needle he shot the adrenaline into Goat's chest and everyone looked at the monitor beeped slowly twice boy went flat "_Come on you son of a bitch_" John whispered angrily but the monitor flat lined "_Okay, going again. Clear!_" The monitor beeped once but went flat again "_He's gone_" John said and shook his head John ripped off Goat's tags and stuck them in his vest turned and kicked the cart away clearly angry. "_Doctor, you are going to tell me just what the fuck is going on up here?_" Sarge asked as he looked at me "_What?_" I asked back confused "_Come here, Come here!_" Sarge shouted at me and led to a body bag "_This is 'what'_" Sarge said as he pulled the bag back I screamed "_God_" I whispered some sort of monster was laying in the body bag "_Have you found anything like this on your archeological digs?_" Sarge asked "_No_" I answered firmly looking at him "_Is there any way this thing came from the outside from the surface?_" he asked again "_The planet is completely dead_" I said "_It came from somewhere, lady_" Portman said I turned to look at him "_Portman, shut up!_" Sarge told him angrily "_The atmosphere on the surface can't support life_" Sam explained "_Maybe it doesn't need air It could have come from another plant or something_" Portman said "_What? Like an alien?_" I asked annoyed "_Look at that thing!_" Portman yelled "_Portman, you need to shut the fuck up!_" Sarge yelled at him angry "_That's not what we saw_" John said suddenly all of us looked at him "_That isn't what Goat and I shot at in Genetics_" he continued "_You're telling me there's more of these fucking things?_" Portman asked "_Where are the surface entry points?_" Sarge asked "_There's a pressure door at the end of the north corridor_" Sam said "_Destroyer, Kid, Portman, get there on the double_" Sarge said "_Give me an update_" "_Yes sir_" Destroyer said.

"_Whatever this thing is it cannot get back through the Ark_" Sarge said "_Mac, I want you to arm Pinky with a weapon with some ST grenades and seal the Ark door_" "_There's another door_" I said and sarge looked at me "_Where?_" he asked but before I got the chance to answer john answered him "_The entrance to the archeological dig_" Sarge nodded and turned to leave with John.


	4. Chapter 4

After the others left Sam and I helped Duke wheel the table that held Goat into the other room.

I got back to the room with Sam and went to put on gloves to examine the body. Sam worked on his head while I tried to cut the stomach "_shit_" Sam cursed "_what?_" I asked "_I dropped the knife into his mouth_" and frowned "_Duke_" Sam called him over when he reached us "_Hold this open_" she told him he made a face "_don't be a wuss_" she told him he rolled his eyes and held the mouth opened I couldn't help but smile at them and held back a laugh "_Little tension between both of you and Reaper?_" Duke asked us both "_We just went our separate ways_" Sam answered him "_Why does a talented student throw it all away and join the RRTS?_" she added but he didn't answer her "_So, what was he like before?_,_ Reaper_" Duke asked us "_empathetic, sensitive_" I answered "_kind of hard for me to imagine reaper sensitive_" Duke said "_Well we both knew him before all the 'Drop down and give me 50 who ah stuff_" Sam said "_Yeah? It's who ha_" he corrected her flirting "_who ha_" Sam said smiling at him and we both laughed "_Yeah_" Duke said laughing "_Do you have a family?_" Sam asked him "_I have destroyer, we grow up together_" he answered "_you know Duke I bet secretly you have a big heart_" Sam said "_oh yeah, that's not the only secret big thing I got_" he said "_little rusty ah?_" San said laughing I joined her laughing too "_oh lady, you have no idea, right now having sex with me is your civic duty_" Duke answered laughing I tried cutting open the belly when the knife broke Duke saw it too

"_I need a power bone saw_" I told him "_A power bone saw?_" he repeated I nodded smiling "_girl, I've been waiting for you my whole life_" he said smiling "_there's one at the __Procedure__ room down the corridor on the left through the nanowall_" I said smirking "through _the nanowall?_" Duke asked "_OK, I got it, it's cool, for you I got it, cuz your pretty_" he murmured he was clearly nerves "_cool_" I said smiling at him Sam was smiling too "_I wouldn't do it for a dude you know_" he informed us "_off you go_" Sam added and he left to bring the bone saw.

"_I like him_" I said "_me too_" Sam added "_his into you_" I told her laughing "_he's cute_" she said _"what about you and John?_" she asked me "_what do you mean?_" I asked her "_come on you can't tell me you never knew?_" she said "_knew what?_" I was confused "_that John is in love with you!_" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world I started laughing "_yeah right_" I simply said "_believe what you want but I know my brother_".

a few minutes passed and Duke still hasn't returned I started worrying "_I'm gonna check on Duke, wanna come?_" as I got up "_No_" she answered simply "OK" I replayed and went through the wall and started to walk to the Procedure room in a hurry I couldn't see him on the way so I started to walk faster when suddenly someone appeared in front of me making me scream "_whoa it's only me, I got your power bone saw_" he told me showing the power saw "_great, let's head back than_" and turned around and walked back to the room I almost went through when a dog appeared and started barking at us "_Duke_" I called him over he shone his flash light on his gun on the dog, the dog only started barking harder "_Anne, go through the wall_" he told me by now the door became impenetrable so I passed the code again and went through the wall but kept it open for Duke suddenly the dog whimpered and ran away and I saw something farther behind Duke "_Duke behind you!_" I shouted he turned around and saw the creature and started shooting at it but his gun jammed "_shit_!" he cursed "_come on_" I urgent him he fixed his gun and started running to the wall while shooting "_come on faster!_" I said again "_Close it!_" he screamed while running towards me and I pressed the code and hit the bottom the creature's half body froze inside the nanowall while Duke grabbed me and we both fell to the floor screaming when something shot out from the creature's mouth tower's us and fell behind us and slid away what ever it was it was slimy Duke was holding me like I was holding him both of us breathing fast Sam looked at what happened shocked "_And that's why I don't do nanowalls_" Duke said quietly I only took a deep breath and leaned my head against him taking deep breath's calming down he did the same.

After we recovered Sam went to downloading and I went to Autopsy the body Duke was standing behind me watching when I opened the chest with the saw "_Jesus_" "_did you see anything like it before?_" he asked I didn't answer him and reached inside and started getting out organs "_heart, liver, kidneys_" I stated after pulling them out and putting them aside "_Dog's got kidneys right?..._" "_Pigs got kidneys.._" he said and then I noticed something "_it's had a dependence removed…_" I said while examine it shocked "_It's human_" I added in disbelief "_what?_" Duke asked confused he suddenly pulled his gun towards the glass window and we saw goat standing there looking at us that he did the cross prayer the ran to the glass and smacked his head against it I screamed and Sam ran and stood beside me while I cloche onto Duke Goat went back a little and did it again he did a few time and he gave one last smack onto the glass and collapsed we went ahead and looked through the glass at him and saw him laying dead again and I finally realized what happened "_Goat knew he was turning_" I told them and went back to the body "_This thing didn't butcher Willits_" I said turning to them "_It is Willits_" I finished.


	5. Chapter 5

I was setting up the IV on the creature stuck in the nanowall when sarge came in carrying Destroyer who looked uncontested Duke quickly went over there "_Destroyer?_" he asked and then took Destroyer from serge "_And Portman_" John added while laying down Portman too "_What the fuck happened, man?_" Duke asked as he sat down next to Destroyer I could see his eyes filling with tears "_Destroyer, I got you man_" he said quietly "_What the hell is this?_" Sarge asked quickly when he saw the creature "_And whose goddamn blood in on that window?_" he added

"_Goat's_" I said Sam comforted Duke "_He killed himself_" I continued.

"_What do you mean, he killed himself? He was already dead_" Sarge stated getting angry "_It's true, It's Goat_" Duke said from the floor helping me explain "_He was changing into one of these motherfuckers and he killed himself_" he finished.

"_We found two more scientists at the dig Thurman and a balding guy with glasses_" John said "_Dr. Clay_" I said and went where he put Portman and checked Portman's neck for sign's of injury on it "_Did you check their necks?_" I asked John while checking Portman's neck John I stood again and looked at him "_Were there open wounds on their necks?_" I asked "_We were conducting a firefight, not an autopsy_" he answered me _"We came up here to find six scientists_" Sarge said loudly suddenly and we all turned to look at him Sam got over and checked Destroyer's neck she shook her head telling me that he was clean I nodded "_Four are known dead and Dr. Willits is probably KIA somewhere down in that sewer. The only one missing is Dr. Carmack. Has Dr. Carmack showed up yet?_" he asked "_Oh, he's shown up all right_" Duke said I stood and pointed at the creature in the nanowall.

"_Look at his left ear_" I told Sarge he went over and looked at the ear realization on his face as he saw that the creatures ear was ripped away and bleeding slightly just as Dr. Carmack's had done to his ear hours before when we found him "_Son of a bitch_" Sarge cursed "_I think this other one is Steve Willits_" I said as I walked over to the table "_I'm going to run a DNA test and check it against his med_ _records_" I finished.

"_What are you People working on up here?_" Sarge asked as he turned to look at me John was looking around the room but when Serge asked me that he turned his gaze to me waiting for an answer "_We're analyzing bones, artifacts not doing anything like this_" I exclaimed fast "_Then what the fuck is that?_" Sarge shouted angrily at me "_It must be a genetic mutation, something environmental or viral_" I said trying to understand too "_I don't know, It may even be reversible_" I said.

"_It's irreversible_" Sarge said and glared at me "_Not necessarily_" I said trying to defend myself "_Dr. Carmack's condition is irreversible_" Sarge screamed and pulled out his gun and walked to the wall and then I understood what he was going to do "_No!_" I screamed but it was too late a single shot gun was heard and Carmack was dead.

"_Because Carmack's condition is that he's dead_" he said turning back to glare at me

"_Kid, you and Duke get back to the dig and you make sure those other dead scientists are really dead_" Sarge ordered them and they leave. _"I've lost four soldiers_" he said angrily and walked over to me and stood in front of me "_What are you people experimenting with up here? I'm not going to ask you again_" he asked me dangerously "_I told you, it's an archeological research center_" I answered him frustrated he continued to look at me clearly not believing me "_Do you think I'm lying to you? Is that what you're saying?_" I asked close to tears he only lifted his eyebrow "_You think I'm hiding something? I'm telling the truth_" I continued desperately and look over to John "_What were you downloading?_" he asked me suddenly "_What were you sent to protect?" _he continued "_The research data_" I answered desperately "_Research into what?_" he finished.

I put in the disk and started the recored on it and couldn't believe my eyes...

_"Subject was injected with study agent at 00:03" _Dr. Carmack said _"Vitals normal, elevated heart rate attributable to subject anxiety. C24 successfully grafted to subject's marker cells at 00:09." _"_He reconstructed chromosome mutation on a human subject_" John said turning to look at me and then Sam "_We were never gonna do human studies_" I said and looked at Sarge "_What the hell are we looking at?_" Sarge asked "_Genesis, Chapter 1_" John said sighing "_Subject moved to protected observation area at 00:17,_ _Subject: Curtis Stahl. Crime: Multiple murder. Status: Condemned to execution."_ Suddenly you could see Stahl screaming and in pain and I saw vials on the table I walked around John and picked up one of the vials "_Chromosome 24_" I said and looked at John "_Oh my god_" he said quietly and went back looking at the screen "_Forty-nine minutes after injection genetic mutations began to visually manifest on subject's extremities" _Stahl continued to scream and you could him changing I turned my not able to look at it anymore John shook his head and removed the disc "_This is what you're here to protect_" John said looking at me shaking his head "_It doesn't make any sense_" I said "_You trusted them They lied to you_, _both of you_" he said "_They used you_" he finished looking at me and Sam.

"_If he perfected exogenesis.._." I started bit John cut me off "_Christ, don't you get it?_" he asked shaking his head _"It's this place It's hell It always was_" he told me.

Sam and I both sight John walked back over to the computer took out the disk and "_This shit ends here_" he said and picked up the other disks "_What are you doing?_" Sarge asked him "_We need to destroy these discs_" John answered "_That's UAC property_" Sarge told him and John frowned "Fuck _UAC, we take this back, they'll just_..." Sarge didn't let him finish and grabbed the disks "_We take the data back_" he told John firmly "_Sarge, do you not see what's going on here?_" John asked him "_I didn't see shit_" he answered again "_And I ain't paid to see shit, I have my orders, and so do you Is this everything?_" Sarge asked me and Sam we just looked at him shocked "_I said, is this everything?_" he repeated loudly "_I, I have three more to download_" I answered "_Then do it_" he told me and then the Kid's voice came over the com

"_Sarge,_ _We got a problem."_


	6. Chapter 6

Sam started downloading the data and I stood next to her watching "_One dead scientist is missing_" Kid said Sarge turned to John and said "_Now!_" and turned to leave John was standing next to and looked at Sarge In disbelief "_You just want to leave them here?_" he asked clearly shocked "_They've got a job to do_" Sarge stated and loaded his gun and waited to John he turned to look at me and Sam "_Look_" he started "_This is Portman's comm You call if you need help, okay?_" he asked we both nodded understanding "_You gonna be all right?_" he asked Sam who nodded and then turned to me "_You too?_" he asked "_I'll be fine_" I answered him "_We both will_" I finished "_Okay, I'll see you soon_" he told and turned to leave but then he turned back again and stood right in front of me "_John what…_" But he cut me off with kissing me at first I was shocked but then kissed back and than he but his forehead against mine and sight "_You have no idea how long I wanted to do that_" I couldn't help but laugh "_You should go before Serge will kill you Romeo_" I told him laughing he laughed to "_Be careful_" I told him he nodded and went with sarge.

When I turned around I saw Sam looking at me with a goofy smile "_What?_" I asked blushing she only laughed "_Took him long enough_" she stated and turned back to the computer while she didn't do it I stared thinking about the creatures and saw what he shot at me and Duke still laying there I put on my gloved and picked up tweezers to lift it I put it on the table and observe it, you cold see that it was clearly a long tongue I started thinking why did the creature bit Goat but killed Destroyer, why Carmack and not Thurman after a long thinking I came to a theory it was choosing somehow who to infect but based on what? After I while I came to a theory that it was choosing based on the mind so I went and took brain matter from Portman and Goat Sam noticed me walking and turned to look at what I was doing "_What are you doing?_" she asked me confused "_I have a theory, I'm checking it out_" I stated and took the second brain matter from Destroyer and took two cotton ball's Sam stood in front of me looking at what I was doing I first poured Portman's brain matter on the cotton ball and passed on the tongue and the tongue jerked hissing Sam and both jumped startled "_Holy shit!_" Sam cursed I put away the cotton ball and the tongue became normal again I took Destroyed brain matter and purred it too on the second cotton ball and passed it on the tongue but it didn't jerked like it did with Portman "Oh _my god Sam it's choosing!_" I said shocked "_It's choosing who to infect!_" I finished.

"_But based on what?_" she asked "_I think it's choosing according to the person DNA, like it's looking for genetic markers for psychotic and violent behavior, like ganglion it looks like latching onto numbers in the DNA_" I stated in disbelief "What _like Evil? It doesn't make any sense_" Sam said "_Ten percent of the human genome is still unmapped_" I told her "_Blueprint for the soul?_" she asked shocked "_Maybe_" I answered.

We were still standing there in disbelief when John came in running "_Sam! Anne!_" he said and came toward us "_Sam, Anne why didn't you answer your comm? We gotta go now!_" he rushed but we ignored him Sam was standing beside me and John in front of us "_Why did they take Goat and not Destroyer?_" I asked him "_Why Carmack and not Dr. Thurman?_" I continued he only shook his head and look at us confused "_What?_" he asked even more confused "_Lucy had the twenty-fourth chromosome but she wasn't a monster, she died protecting her child, not devouring it, why did the same chromosome that made her superhuman turn Stahl into a monster?_" I stated "_Let's go!_" John said firmly cutting me off "_Just give her a minute!_" Sam exclaimed "_We don't have a minute!_" he shouted "_Then give me ten seconds_" I told him.

"_This is its tongue_" I told moving a hand across the tongue pointing at it picked up one of the prepared cotton balls and purred brain matte from Portman "_This is brain matter from Portman_" I told him and dragged the cotton ball above the tongue when the tongue jerked again and John jumped slightly I put the sample back at put up Destroyer's and purred him brain matter at the cotton ball "_This is from Destroyer_" I said again and ran it above the tongue nothing happened John looked shocked "_It's choosing John_" I told him he furrowed deeply "_It's choosing who to infect_" I stated he looked at the tongue than me "_It's choosing?_" he asked "_How is it choosing?_" he finished "_There are genetic markers for psychotic and violent behavior It could be a specific neurotransmitter it's picking up on, a ganglion_" I said while filling up a tube of C24 looked back at John and moved towards and stood back where I was standing "_It's latching onto numbers, Numbers in the DNA code linked to..._" he cut me off "_Linked to what? Evil?_"

"_Ten percent of the human genome is still unmapped_" I said "_Some say it's the genetic blueprint for the soul_" Sam continued "_Maybe C24 is what destroyed the population_" I stated "_It would explain the building of the Ark_" Sam said "_Some it made superhuman, others monsters_" I finished our explanation.

"_Oh my God_" John said suddenly looking panicked and it worried me "_We gotta get out of here now!_" he said rushing us I took off my lab coat so did Sam "_What?_" I asked confused he only shook his head and grabbed my hand and I grabbed Sam's and started to run behind him he let go my hand but Sam and I continued holing hands following him "_John, what's going on?_" I asked him while running "_The people quarantined on the other side of the Ark they won't all be infected!_" he told me "_What do you mean John? What's going on?_" I demanded an answer he turned to look at me stopping "_Sarge is going to kill them all_" and we continued to run.

Soon, we arrived at the Ark portal John activated the Ark and we went through it to earth John went first then Sam and I went last when I transported all I could see around us were dead people "_Oh my God_" John said shocked all I could do was stare at all the dead bodies "_Sarge, what's your position?_" he asked over his comm. "_Sarge?_" he reputed "_Sarge, come in. Do you copy?_" he asked again Sam came over to me and rook my hand "_Come in Sarge. Do you read me? Over, Sarge come in do you copy?_" John said still not getting an answer "_Look, do not kill everybody_" John said and rounded a corner and Sam and I followed still holding hands "_I repeat, do not kill everybody they're not all infected. Do you copy?_" he asked again "_Loud and clear_" Sarge finally answered After a few minutes Sarge came walking into the room with his gun in his hands I looked at him "_You don't have to kill all of them_" I said quickly "_I don't think everyone is infected, or even capable of being infected_" I stated Sarge looked at me with a slight glare "We _have orders to contain this threat by any means necessary_" he told me firmly "_So let's evacuate the uninfected and blow this place to hell_" John said "_We have orders to protect this facility_" Sarge said "_We don't have orders to kill innocent people_" John hissed angrily "_We have to stop anything from getting to the surface, by any means necessary_" Sarge said. They both were glaring at each other when Duke came into the room with Pinky "_Found this little chicken shit hiding under a pile of dead bodies_" he said "_Am I glad to see you guys That thing cut right through the door I tried to use the grenade but it came at me too fast_" while he was explaining I went up to him and checked his neck for injuries he looked at me questioning but continued his explanation looking back at Serge "_Followed me through the Ark and started to kill everybody, It was horrible_" he finished.

"_They are no wound on his neck, his clean_" I told Sarge standing in front of him he glared at me and lowered his head "_I say whose clean and who's not_" he told me glaring as he turned and cocked his gun ready to shoot "_It wasn't my fault_" Pinky said scared "_Hey, I'm not a soldier, You shouldn't have left me…_" his voice breaking "_Sarge!_" Kid said as he came running into the room panting we all looked at him "_There's a storeroom to the south It's got, like, twenty people holed up inside of it We gotta do something_" he said Sarge glared at and Kid frowned "_Your orders were to clear that sector is it cleared?_" Sarge asked him "_No, I told them to stay put_" Kid answered frowning "_They're okay. They're just scared shitless_" he stated "_We kill them all and Let God sort them out_" Sarge told him becoming angry "_This is wrong. I don't think…_" Kid started saying buy Sarge cut him "_Son, you don't think!_" shouting "_That's an order_" he said firmly "_We're in the field soldier_" he finished I saw John shaking his head "_Sarge, if nothings found on them…_" but Sarge interrupted "_You will obey the direct order of your commanding officer_" Sarge told the Kid firmly but Kid shook his head "_No_".

"_Now_" Sarge commanded him "_Go to hell_" Kid answered him and without hesitation Sarge raised his gun and shot Kid and Kid fell Gasping "_No!_" John shouted Sam and I shouted at the same time and ran over to him but the shot was fetal he was chocking on his blood "_Holy shit_" Duke said John was pressuring the wound but it wasn't helping He was drowning in his own blood "_Mutinous insurrection is punishable by death_" Sarge said above us I stood back up and went over to stand by Duke and Sam "_It was his first mission!_" John screamed "_And it's not gonna be my last!_" Sarge screamed back "_I need soldiers I don't need anybody else but soldiers!_" Sarge shouted John closed Kid's eyes and stood.

Suddenly the sound of a gun cocking echoed Pinky was pointing a pistol at Sarge and John "_Drop your weapons!_" he demanded and Duke pulled me and Sam behind him "_I mean it I have no intention of being killed by a madman Drop your weapons!_" and then we saw something move behind him and looked at it scared realizing it was one of the creatures "_There's something behind me, isn't there?_" he asked realizing.


	7. Chapter 7

The creature growled loudly and grabbed him and started smashing him I screamed and got down with Sam and John and Sarge fired at the creature but the creature dragged Pinky while doing it Pinky's wheel chair hit John knocking him over there was a cut on his cheek bleeding _"On me!_" Sarge yelled as he followed the creature with Duke right behind him John recovered after a few second's and followed them after a moment Duke appeared "_Come let's move_" and helped us and we started running after them we reached a nanowall "_Wait here_" he told us and went through it Sam and I waited and then we heard gun shoot's and Sarge shouting "_Withdraw!, Withdraw behind the nanowall!_" and John came through the wall shooting then Duke and lastly Sarge "_Clear!_" John screamed and Sarge hit the button but the wall wasn't closing "_Fuck! The wall's not closing!_" John screamed Suddenly something grabbed Duke from what he was standing he turned to look at me and Sam when he was pulled down being shredded we both screamed in horror he was almost throw when suddenly the pulling stopped John looked and saw him and turned to shoot Sarge turned around too and then Duke looked over to Sam and with blood coming throw his mouth and was pulled under spraying blood we only screamed louder and then a monster grabbed Sarge's leg and pulled him and John turned back to look at him holding his gun prepared Sarge looked at him holding on to the wall "_I'm not supposed to die_" and was pulled אhrough the wall John continued to shoot "_Let's go!_" He shouted and continued shooting and finally the wall closed and he pulled Sam's hand and Sam pulled me and we all started running he turned and shoot again and shouted "_Clear!_" and continued to pull us.

We went throw the door and started to block it with anything heavy we found "_How long before they get through?_" Sam asked "_Not long_" John answered breathing heavily and leaned on the barriers "_You've been hit, oh John_" I said when I saw blood flowing down his side and rushed towards him I tried helping him but he slipped and fell I sat next to him Sam next to me suddenly I remembered that I was holding C24 and took it and the syringe from my pocket and took them out of the bag Sam saw it too I looked at her not sure "_Do it_" she demanded I pulled up his sleeve he was too drowsy to understand what we were doing "_Listen to me Anne, Sam_" he said turning his gaze on me He started shaking slightly I raised my hands to his face "_You're cold, shivering_" I stated and started to draw C24 to the syringe "_It's important, this is an ST grenade when they come through you pop the top and hit the button_" he whispered to me shivering I cut off his sleeve and tied it around his arm he started to breath more heavily and started to lose contentions a little and to fall on his side a little mumbling "_John stay with me, stay awake, John stay with me please_" Sam told him desperately he shook his head and popped him eyes a little I moved the syringe ready to ingest it to him "_What's that?_" he asked me "_It's C24, from Carmack's lab_" I told him he pulled his hand shaking his head no "_It could save you_" I said desperate "_No way, forget it_" he answered shaking his head "You're _bleeding to death_" I tried making him understand "_No way Anne_" he whispered firmly "_I've done some bad things_" he continued "_I know you_" I told him shaking my head not agreeing with him "_You don't know me, you don't know_" he answered me still shaking his head "_You're the boy I grew up with, the boy who took care of me and Sam, and the man I fell in love with, I know you John_" he didn't answer so I took the syringe again "_Wait, wait_" he said and turned to his side and took out his gun "_If I should turn into one of those demons, one through the heart, one through the head, don't you hesitate. Okay?_" he said shaking badly "_I won't need to_" I answered lowering his gun and ingested to him the C24 and looked back at him he was looking at me but then he started slipping the fell and took one shredded breath and stopped breathing.

"_Oh my god, John_" Sam said passing her hand on his face with tears and turned to me "_What now?_" she asked "_We wait_" I answered we started waiting I don't know how long and then there was banging on the door and everything against it started to shake "_Sam we need to move_" I got up and pulled her up I gave her the grenade and I took the gun and we both started to run.

We were running throw the corridors how long I don't know I hurt my leg while running away from one of them I managed to kill it but not before it cut my leg deeply so Sam was helping me we turned around the corridor and the last thing I remember is a bright blue light who throw me and Sam against the wall and I lost consciousness. I woke up again and my head was pounding I looked around me and saw Sam laying next to me unconsciousness too I was too tired so I lost consciousness again.

"_Anne_" I heard while someone was shaking me I opened my eyes to look at John who was in front of me I was in disbelief "_John?_" Sam asked behind me "_Sam_" he said looking relived "_You're alive_" I said relaxing "_Shh, don't talk_" he whisper moving hear from my face "_Last man standing, Reaper_" a voice said from behind him said and John turned over to look I lifted my head too so did Sam and we saw Sarge standing there "_I think they need medical attention_" he told John "_Can you get to the elevator?_" John asked us quietly "_I'm not sure_" I answered hesitating "_Try_" he said and stood up I started crawling across the corridor with Sam when we did she got up and helped me limp towards the elevator "_Quarantine complete. Elevators back on line" _the computer was heard we finally reached the elevator and collapsed we waited in the elevator to John a while and then we heard the computer "_Ark portal activation in progress Four, three, two, one"_ and it was over I lost I was to tired to keep my eyes open. I was leaning on Sam when I felt someone lift me when I opened my eyes I saw John holding me I leaned on to him and saw Sam sitting on the floor and closed my eyes again.

"_Almost home_" I heard John whisper to me and kissed my forehead.

* * *

THE END.


End file.
